winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Katherine Peters Relationships
Katherine has relationships with a lot of people, friends and family. Family Katherine has a good relationship with her entire family, and all were present at her birth, her wedding, and the birth of her daughter (though the elders were forced to wait outside), but has the closest one with her mother. Bloom Bloom is Katherine's mother and has the closest family relationship with her. Bloom is very caring and protective of her daughter but all the same lets her make her own decisions. When Katherine formed the new winx she gave her some advice in leadership. When Katherine found a boyfriend in Andro, she was the one who gave her "the talk" and provided comfort when Andro broke up with her. When Katherine was turned into a mermaid, Bloom was the one who convinced her to return to her life on land and reversed the spell on her. When Katherine became engaged to marry Andro, she and Stella made all the preparations. When Katherine got pregnant for a second time, she gave her advice and instructed Katherine throughout her labor and birth. Whenever Katherine feels lost, confused, or unsure of herself, Bloom is the first one she goes to. Sky Sky is Katherine's father. Sky has every bit of care and protectivness as Bloom toward his daughter but can be a little strict and over protective. Dispite this he still gives Katherine her freedom and independence, even allowing her to continue a mission with him after learning she disobeyed his wishes for her to stay home. Sky approves of her relationship with Andro and made no objections when they became engaged. On her wedding day Sky was the one who walked Katherine to the alter. When Katherine gave birth he, and the other elders, were forced to wait outside until they were allowed to come in. Sky gives Katherine training in hand to hand combat when he has some free time. Oritel and Miriam Oritel and Miriam are Katherine's maternal grandparents. Katherine sees them the most often since they still live in the sparks royal palace. Whenever Katherine has a problem that her parents can't help with she goes to them. Kara Kara is Katherine's daughter. Katherine loved her daughter even more than her parents loved her and watched every step and struggle from the moment she was born. A few months before she turned 10 Katherine gave up her career as a model and became the queen of Sparks so Kara could have her rightfull place as the princess Erendor and Samara Erendor and Samara are Katherine's paternal grandparents. They were there the night Katherine was born but Katherine didn't have a memory of them untill she was 7. Katherine dosn't see them very often because they still live on Eraklyon. Katherine got to know them while on her first trip to Eraklyon but the bond wasn't very strong. The bond was strengthened greatly when Katherine helped her father rescue Samara from Yoshinoia. Mike and Vanessa Mike and Vanessa are Katherine's god parents. they wern't there when Katherine was born but Bloom named them her god parents out of gratitude for raising her. Katherine first met them on her first trip to earth after turning 8. Katherine views them as family every bit her mother does because, in her eyes, if it wern't for them she might never have come to be. Daphne As Daphne dosn't visit much Katherine doesn't have much of a relationship with her. Samantha see below Andro see below Friends The Old Winx All of the old winx were there the night Katherine was born, and at Katherine's wedding, and Katherine has a special relationship with each of them. She has the closest relationship with her mother-in-law Stella Stella Stella is the mother of Katherine's husband Andro and her second in command Samantha, making her Katherine's mother-in-law. Katherine has a good relationship with the Queen of Solairia and Stella returns the friendship and approves of her relationship with her son, and was overjoyed when they became engaged to marry. When Katherine gave birth she was with her and Bloom throughout the whole thing. Stella approved of Katherine career as a model all the way up until she quit and gave her fashion advice from time to time. Flora Flora is one of Katherine's teachers at Alfea. She teaches Katherine and the rest of her classmates Herbology and Nature Studies. Tecna Tecna is one of Katherine's teachers at Alfea. She teaches Katherine and the rest of her classmates Mathimatics and Technology. When Katherine was falling behined early in Feshman year she helped Katherine relize that she could do it. Musa Musa is one of Katherine's teachers at Alfea. She teaches Katherine and the rest of her classmates Music. Layla Layla is one of Katherine's teahers at Alfea (when not ruling Tides). She is the Dance and Gymnastics instructor to Katherine and her classmates Roxy Katherine first met Roxy on her first trip to earth when she was 8. During her summer vacation to Gardenia before Senior year. She helped Katherine pick out her pet when she came to Love and Pet, and gave Katherine high praise when she earned her Believix. The New Winx Katherine is good friends with every member of her gang but has the closest relationship with her sister-in-law Samantha. All were present at her wedding. Samantha Samantha, nicknamed Sam or Sammy, is Katherine's second in command and her closest friend in the group. She is also the twin sister of Andro, Katherine's husband, making her Katherine's sister-in-law. Samantha is cool about Katherine's relationship with her brother and never makes objections. She in fact tries to get them closer together and was the bridesmaid at their wedding and the one who caught the bouquet. When out doing missions with the group she follws Katherine's instructions to the letter without question, though this changed a bit when Katherine was full of herself. Nevertheless; when Katherine needs a sujestion in a tight spot Samantha is the first one she asks. When Katherine gave birth Samantha was the one given the task of catching the baby and was the first to know that Katherine's child was her niece. Aliana coming soon LIona coming soon Ariel Johnson coming soon Summer coming soon Ilana Ilana is Katherine's bonded pixie. more coming soon Andro Andro is Katherine's husband. They first met while touring Red Fountain when Katherine was 10 and she had an instant crush on him. They saw each other often over the next few years and became an official couple at Katherine's first Alfea formal. When Katherine got full of herself during the first half of sophomore year it caused a rift between them untill it reacheed a breaking point. When Katherine tried to apologize Andro didn't forgive her and broke up with her then and they didn't speak or see each other for several months. After the mermaid spell on Katherine was reversed (mostly) Andro tried to make up with her. He was a bit disturbed that Katherine still wasn't decent but remained calm and admitted he was being selfish not forgiving her. With that they embraced, had their first kiss, and declared themselves a couple again. A few months later during Katherine's princess ball he asked her to marry him but was turned down. He admitted he was probably jumping the gun doing that but still said he loved her and Katherine returned that love. Andro tried proposing again during graduation and during a fashion show when Katherine became a model but was turned down both times. On the forth try Katherine said yes, as recent thoughts made her believe she was now ready, and on the wedding day said "I do" almost as quickly as Katherine did. When Katherine asked him if he would love her till the day she died he said he would love her much much longer than that. When Katherine gave birth he was with her throughout the final streach and was just as surprized as Katherine that they had a daughter. Category:Katherine Peters